Artful Snuggle Action
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Art's babysitting Rex, giving the bouncy little lizard monster tons of hug and snuggle action, along with showing him how to scare humans and even getting to touch some urchins, which makes Art go back to his crazier university days where he had to touch em'. Along with helping Rex show off his scaring potential, a storm comes in and Art comforts and soothes him, hugging him close.


**Let's bring on some more cute and cuddly Art! He's way too adorable and cuddly to handle, especially when it comes to wanting to touch those urchins! This story will be another wave of cuteness overload with Art and Rex getting to bond! Enjoy the cuteness overload and see how this cuddly furry monster love on bouncy Rex!**

* * *

**~Artful Snuggle Action~**

Rex's the most precious monster kid alive. He was an embodiment of endless bouncy energy, with a cute grin almost always plastered on the orange lizard monster's face, and with energy reserves that would make Art jealous he wasn't this hyper during his university days. The New Age Philosophy major could hardly believe it, as Randall's best friend, he's the caretaker and babysitter to the bouncy and lovable Rex Boggs, Randall's adorable nephew.

Randall's out seeing a movie with Mike, the two have spent more and more time together since rekindling their friendship. It filled Art's oddball heart full of happiness seeing Randall becoming so warm and friendly, showing how much of a sweetheart the purple lizard monster's become as of late. He also loved it because it meant he'd get to snuggle with Randall more often, which was the best thing ever, besides getting to laugh and live with them.

"Can't grab what you can't see, Arty!" grinned Rex, turning invisible and leaving Art clueless as to where the bouncy little lizard monster's at. "Too bad you don't have the power to disappear. Uncle Randy and I are two of the scariest monsters around!"

"Scary? I'd say you're more of the cute and cuddly type of monster than scary, but monsters say I'm cuddly, so who knows?" laughed Art, taking big steps around the apartment, keeping his ears open as he tried to find where Rex's voice was coming from. "And plus, I could use someone to bring on the laughter and cries because you'll make any monster cry with joy!"

Rex giggled at the reply, though kept his hands over his mouth to keep Art from finding him. The sweet and somewhat crazy Art was one of his closest friends, an ideal playmate and babysitter, the two of them would play and play together, until they'd be tuckered out from all the fun adventures they'd have. It didn't help that Art's affectionate and very loving too, especially when it comes to acting as his Uncle Randy's beanie.

"I'm about to really to make a mess of the place, even if I have to run for my life when your uncle comes home!" giggled Art, getting on his furry hands and waving his legs around all crazily as he ventures around the living room.

Rex giggles more and more, adoring Art's very unique and odd abilities, such as walking on his hands. He giggled as he kept his hands over his mouth, and quietly scampers around the apartment, getting up behind the arch-shaped monster and laughing some more. However, he suddenly yelped in surprise as he felt a pair of purple hands grab him, before seeing Art looking at him with a playful grin on his face, with Rex turning visible and pouting as he giggled.

"Hey, no fair!" pouted Rex, squirming around in Art's embrace, resulting in him getting hugged. "The hug feels nice though! How'd you know I was behind you? Got eyes in the back of your head?"

"Nope, my body's just special and I can turn and twist in ways other monsters can't. I've got one where it looks like I'm on my feet, but I'm upside down at the same time!" grinned Art, his face and arms upside down, dangling off his furry body. "See? Pretty neat, eh?"

"Cool! But I've got tricks too that I can do!" smirked Rex, taking on Art's stripped purple colors as he stuck his tongue out. "Now I'm just as Arty as you, Arty!"

"But you aren't a New Age Philosophy major." remarked Art, nuzzling Rex's face, as the monster kid giggled and hugged him tightly. "You do give out good hugs though! I love that kind of hugging action!"

"Hug action? Oh man, where's the scare action? I wanna be a roaring and hissing monster!" giggled Rex, nuzzling Art's furry face, getting a tighter hug in return, followed by a cute snuggle.

Rex began purring loudly as he's snuggled by Art. He loved being snuggled, with Art being a close second to his Uncle Randy when it came to snuggling. The love and warmth that radiated off Art's soft, beautiful fur was such a welcoming and positive influence on him. He clung to Art's fur, snuggling even more into the arch-shaped monster, giggling as Art tightens the hug onto him, stroking his scaly back and single frond cutely. Rex began squirming around more and more, as Art sat on an ottoman and wrapped his furry legs snugly around the smaller lizard monster, enveloping him in such beautiful warmth.

Rex loved Art, he never wanted to let go of the adorable and cuddly arch-shaped monster. He could just melt into Art's embrace and never want to leave it, staying close to the New Age Philosophy major's fur, even though he had no clue what that meant, it certainly sounded pretty cool. He purred loudly and wagged his tail, basking in the warmth of Art's loving embrace, basking in the moment as he looked at Art with his eyes sparkling.

"Too bad your uncle doesn't want me to take you to my favorite sewer, but I suppose when you get older he'll let me take you there." smiled Art, nuzzling Rex's face and hugging him even tighter. "It's a pretty clean one too. I go there some because I do have a life outside of work and being with you and Randall."

"A sewer? Where all the stinky stuff is? I don't wanna have another bath and besides, there's no place to hug in a sewer and nobody to scare." giggled Rex, squealing happily as he squirms around in his furry playmate's embrace, giggling more as Art further tightens the hug on them.

Art and Rex couldn't get enough of one another. It didn't help that Art would at times play some of his old Scare Games stuff with the little lizard monster when he came by, though it did give Rex a little practice when it came time for him to enroll on MU when he got older. He remembers the game 'I gotta touch em' where he and Rex ran and jump into a pile of pink beanbags, representing the urchins and act all puffed up as they let out screams.

"Can we play another round of I gotta touch em'?" smiled Rex, his playfulness showing in full force. "I wanna get all puffy and really let my roar out!"

Nodding, Art releases Rex from the embrace, rolling into a wheel and heading to Rex's toy box, taking out over forty pink beanbags from the chest, scattering them throughout Randall's living room, with most of them landing on the very large rug. He then slips on both sets of his old Oozma Kappa wristbands, before giving Rex a pair of his own that were knitted by Randall, whom had taken up knitting as a hobby, knitting Rex a lovely scarf as one of his first projects.

If Oozma Kappa was still a thing by the time Rex would enroll in MU, Ms. Squibbles would be a grandma by then and if she still had the house, Rex planned on becoming a member of a new Oozma Kappa with a crazy band of friends to boot. Rex giggled happily as he looked at himself in his Oozma Kappa gear, before scampering to the couch which acts as the starting line.

"You ready to touch em'?" smiled Art, laughing as he looked back at the scattered beanbags, before his smile grew. "Yeah. I wanna touch them. No, I'm gonna touch em'!"

"Arty, you'll be in for a rough visit from the doctor if you get all puffed up!" giggled Rex, joking along with his adorable playmate. "Come on, let's Oozma Kappa these urchins and have some cake!"

Yeah, Rex's perfect for Oozma Kappa. Taking out a whistle, Art and Rex got themselves into position, both of them nodding and smirking, as the arch-shaped monster blew the whistle to begin the game and then quickly throwing it aside. Rex was in the lead, but Art's craziness got the better of him and he sprints past Rex, grinning and laughing as he leaps towards the beanbags.

"I gotta touch em'! Yeah!" screamed Art, laughing and taking his leap of faith, sliding along the rug and grabbing as many beanbags as he could, cuddling them as he smiled. "I love these urchins!"

Suddenly, Art let out a fake scream and acted like he'd gotten all puffy, holding his furry hand out and screaming. Rex scampered along and jumped, sliding along the rug and grabbing quite a few of the beanbags, before letting out a squeal and then scream of joy and happiness, with both of them looking at each other and grinning, before looking at the beanbags they've got.

"Looks like we're both going in for checks up now, Arty!" giggled Rex, sharing a high-five with Art, the two of them laughing at their fun. "Best of all, I can miss Scare School and watch cartoons while eating junk food!"

"Come on, let's start counting and see who's the puffier of the us!" smiled Art, looking at the pile of beanbags he's collected from his game.

Rex and Art counted up the beanbags they've collected. Obviously Art's the winner due to how many of the beanbags he's cuddled, with Rex only grabbing nine while Art got over sixteen of them. Art felt very proud of his victory, cuddling one of the beanbags and sighing contently, finding it much more pleasant than cuddling with those urchins. These didn't make him puff up.

"You beat me again, Arty! Leave some urchins for Rex Boggs!" playfully growled Rex, lunging at Art, who grabbed him and snuggled him close. "Hey, let go, Arty! I'm not an urchin!"

"But you are just as cute and cuddly as me, plus you're much better to cuddle with than the urchins!" remarked Art, hugging Rex close and snuggling him close, nuzzling his face. "I'm gonna hug you lots and lots, Rex!"

Rolling into a wheel and keeping Rex embraced, Art laughed and screamed crazily, rolling around the living room, bouncing onto the coffee table and then onto the seat, with Rex screaming and squealing happily. He felt like he was on the most extreme and awesome ride he's gotten on at the amusement park. Both he and Art both screamed and laughed, with Art acting almost like a cartoon character in one of his favorite shows, making sure to avoid hitting the furniture as Art rolled around, with Rex screaming and giggling, growing louder as Art rolled faster and faster throughout the apartment.

They rolled and rolled around, until both of them landed in a recliner, with Art keeping Rex close. Rex laughed and giggled happily, nuzzling Art's face and hugging him tightly, giggling happily as he licks Art's face. Art blushed at it, nuzzling Rex's scaly head as they hugged. Rex's such a hoot, Art loved getting to have this kind of action and having such a bouncy and energetic little companion.

"You up for a little bit of scaring a human?" asked Art, rising from the recliner and grabbing a sign with a crudely drawn human's face on it.

"Let me at the human, Arty! I'll roar till he's screaming like a little girl! I'll snarl, hiss, and bite the human if I have to!" playfully roared Rex, putting on a scary face, though it came off as way too adorable, melting Art's heart as he laughed at the cute face his playmate put on.

Holding the human sign up and moving it around, Rex snarls and growls at the human sign, scampering around on the recliner and climbing to the top, with Art waving the human sign around, moving it closer towards the orange lizard monster, who roared and snarled at the sign. He decided to try an offensive attack, with Rex narrowing his eyes and swinging his tail around, smacking at the human sign.

"Take that, ugly human! Stay back or you'll get another smack from my tail!" Rex hissed and growled at the human sign, acting all tough and letting out another roar at the human. "Give me your scream energy and run crying back to mommy!"

Grinning, Art brought the human sign closer towards Rex, who smirked and let out a very loud roar at the sign, before grabbing a beanbag and tossing it, knocking the sign out of Art's furry hand. Smirking, Rex proudly walked towards the human sign, putting his foot on the face of the crudely drawn human, closing his eyes and smirking at the accomplishment he just made.

"Your scream energy belongs to me! No human can handle the frightening power of me!" giggled Rex, as Art clapped at his nephew's dazzling performance, happy to see Rex enjoying himself and showing that he's gonna be one heck of a scary monster when he grows up.

Deciding to immortalize the moment, Art grabbed a camera and snapped a picture of the victory. He knew Randall would either frame it, or put it in a scarp book at some point. If only Randall were here right now, he'd be so proud of the monster his nephew's becoming.

"I love you, Arty! You're so cool and odd, you're odd and cool at the same time!" giggled Rex happily, putting on such an adorable grin on his face.

Art felt the urge to cry coming on. Rex always melted his heart and filled him with happiness, though hearing the bouncy monster say he loves him was something much more precious. He had such a touched expression on his face, wiping a single tear away from his eye. He extended his furry arms out, just as Rex extends all four of his for an incoming hug.

However, mother nature had to have a bad day. A violent flash of lightning flashed throughout the apartment building, followed by a frightening boom of thunder that shook the building to it's foundation. Art would then hear soft crying from behind him, seeing poor Rex was whimpering and crying now because of the sudden storm. Taking action, Art jumped into the recliner with Art, cuddling up to the little lizard monster and quietly calming him down, pulling him close and letting Rex listen to his gentle heartbeat as the storm went on.

To the soothing beating of Art's heart, Rex snuggled close to Art's fur and squeezed him as tight as he could, his teary eyes meeting Art's, as the arch-shaped monster hugged him tighter and lovingly stroking his face, pulling him closer into the comforting embrace, to which Rex responded by hugging even tighter, burying his face into Art's warm fur as he cried through the storm.

"Arty... The storm's angry..." sniffled Rex, gasping and turning invisible following another flash of lightning and roar of thunder, sobbing heavily into Art's fur and getting it wet with his tears. "Please don't let the lightning take me away... Please, Arty..."

Art held Rex a little more, being careful not to hurt him as he held the crying monster kid close. He softly placed his finger on Rex's mouth, shushing him softly and rocking him back and forth gently in his arms, cradling him as if Rex were his own child. He kept Rex warmly snuggled against his soft fur, letting the little lizard monster nuzzle his face and smiling at him, letting him know nothing bad's gonna happen.

"Hey, hey, I won't let any storm get you all frightened up, Rex. I'll get a lightning bolt to sit on the couch and talk out it's problems." said Art, lovingly stroking the orange lizard monster's back and snuggling him closer. "And if he gives any shocks, I'll be such to kick the bolts out."

The silly yet comforting talk seemed to do it's work for Rex. But it was sadly short lived, as Rex screamed and sobbed as another bolt of lightning, along with another loud boom of thunder rocked the apartment. Rex cried and cried, burying his face into Art's comforting fur and clinging onto the arch-shaped monster's body as if his life depended on it, as he cried and cried his eyes out into his adorable playmate's embrace.

"The lightning's gonna take me away and hurt me! Help me, Arty!" begged Rex through his heart-breaking tears, sobbing more and more as he screamed as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "Please don't let it shock me! Please!"

Art's face saddens and his heart breaks seeing the fear and panic in the poor monster kid's eyes. It made him hug Rex extremely tight, almost protectively, using both his furry arms and legs to embrace the crying monster kid. He begins humming a tune to sooth his playmate's cries, feeling Rex slowly relaxing into Art's embrace, purring softly as he listens to the peaceful hums of Art.

"I won't ever let you go, Rex. I'll be like your Uncle Randy and protect you from it all. I won't let go, I love you way too much to ever let go." whispered Art, keeping Rex warmly snuggled into his soft fur, stroking his single frond and humming softly as he rocks his playmate back and forth.

Growing more relaxed and melting into the embrace, Art placed a pair of earmuffs onto Rex's ears, making sure he won't hear anymore of that horrible thunder. Rex cuddles even more into Art's embrace and begins sucking his thumb, sniffling as Art wiped away the tears from his eyes and let him blow his snout into a tissue. The warmth and security of the hug got Rex to start purring, feeling utterly safe in his nutty playmate's furry embrace.

"I love you so much, Arty. Keep that awful storm away from me!" sniffled Rex, purring softly as Art holds him so close and tight. "Snuggle me more and keep me safe!"

"I love you too and I won't ever leave you." reassured Art, kissing Rex's scaly head softly, getting onto his feet and heading into Rex's bedroom, feeling the monster kid relaxing more in his affectionate embrace.

Reaching the monster kid's bedroom, Art placed Rex into his bed and wrapped his beloved navy blue star blanket lovingly around the little lizard monster, giving him another sense of security of being warmed by his favorite blanket. Art smiled warmly at him, before climbing into the bed with him, as Rex reached out and grabbed his furry hand.

"Can you please sleep with me tonight, Arty? I'd feel better knowing you're snuggling with me." whispered Rex, cuddling close to Art as he felt the warmth coming off his furry playmate.

"You bet I'll stay with you tonight, friends never leave each other behind." happily said Art, his tone sounding sweet and soothing as it's full of love. "Hold onto me and we'll ride this nasty storm out together. No amount of thunder or lightning will stand in our way tonight."

Rex purred contently, feeling so warm and safe in Art's beautiful fur. He clung onto Art and hugged him as tight as he could, burying his face into his soft fur, ignoring the storm outside and focusing on his comfort with Art. The arch-shaped monster lovingly stroked his single frond and kept him warmly snuggled close, nuzzling his face and wrapping his furry legs snugly around him, giving him perhaps one of the best hug's he's ever received.

"Thank you, Arty! You're my bestest buddy ever! My laughing and crazy monster protector!" squealed Rex happily in Art's embrace, nuzzling Art even more and hugging him even tighter. "I love this kind of action so much, Arty!"

Art blushed heavily at the nickname Rex called him by. Arty was such an adorable name, it fit perfectly with him considering how adorable of a monster he is. He loved it so much, it melted his heart whenever Rex said it. Just like when Rex would call Randall daddy, Art viewed Arty almost as preciously as how Randall viewed that special word whenever Rex said it.

"And you're my buddy for life, Rex! I'll laugh and cry with you always and I'll never ever let you go." smiled Art, shedding a few joyful tears and snuggling Rex closer. "And I promise you, that I will be here for you throughout the whole night and let you snuggle me like crazy!"

Further adding onto the loving moment, Art gave Rex his Randall plushie, awing at the cute moment as Rex cuddled the stuffed animal close and purred contently, with Art laughing and hugging the little lizard monster a little more as they cuddled and snuggled together.

Rex grinned cutely and giggled as he basked in the loving warmth with his stuffed animal and Art, with both of them hugging each other very tight. Art laughed and smiled, pulling Rex closer and nuzzling his face some more, rubbing his chin cutely as he purred at the affectionate contact.

"I love you, Arty! You're the cutest and most cuddly furry monster buddy around, my best buddy and my cute snuggle buddy! I love you!" squealed Rex happily, kissing Art's furry cheek as he snuggles both Art and his Randall plushie so cutely.

"And I love you too, Rex." laughed Art, nuzzling his face some more and humming his soothing tune till Rex peacefully fell asleep in Art's loving embrace. "Sleep tight, Rex. When Randall comes back, we'll have even more fun and get plenty more hug action!"

Deciding it was for the best to join Rex in the land of dreams, Art cuddled into the pillow and kept Rex snuggled close to him, lovingly stroking the sleeping lizard monster's cheek and kissing him on his scaly head. He laughed and yawned cutely, closing his eyes and falling asleep in the plush bed, snuggling Rex close as both of them snuggled together and enjoyed their warming embrace, hugging Rex like he did when he cuddled those urchins.

When it came to comforting Rex, Art laughed and cried with him, the same he did when he and Randall became friends. Just like Randall, little Rex means the world to Art and he'll keep both lizard monsters happy always and forever. They're like a family to him and he loves them both so much, along with getting his favorite kind of hug and snuggle action from them both and he couldn't get enough of that action.

**The end.**

* * *

**Besides Randall, I wanna snuggle with Art! He's so cuddly, it's insane how much I wanna hug that adorable monster! I bet both Randall and Art would make for some really cute hug action, I know it! Hope you enjoyed my little Arty fluff story. BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
